Prohibición
by Irish light9
Summary: Por primera vez un Malfoy va a cenar con los Weasley. Rose decide que ya es hora de que sus padres conozcan a su novio, Scorpius Malfoy, al cual ya le ha advertido las cosas que no tiene que decir. Este fic participa en el reto "Conociendo a los suegros" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"


**_Disclaimer:_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, lamentablemente. Son todos obra de la gran J.K Rowling

_**Nota:**_ Este fic participa en el reto "Conociendo a los suegros" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"

**_Prohibición_**

Antes de que desaparecieran los últimos vestigios de la aparición, Scorpius la tomó de la cintura y la acorraló contra uno de los árboles que se sitúan en los alrededores del patio de la casa Weasley.

—¡Scorpius! —alcanzó a decir antes de que silenciara sus protestas con un beso.

No era la idea más inteligente en esos momentos, pero él haría todo lo posible para retrasar la entrada a la casa de su novia. No es que tuviera miedo de enfrentar a Ron Weasley, pero luego de recibir el vociferador número treinta de su parte, Scorpius había decido ser cauteloso.

Rose decía que su padre solo estaba celoso, él opinaba que sencillamente estaba loco. ¿Quién puede mandar treinta vociferadores en una semana con la misma oración? _Te mataré cuando te vea, Malfoy._ No todos decían exactamente lo mismo, algunos decían minihurón en lugar de Malfoy o cambiaba matar por degollar o rebanar, de todas formas el mensaje era el mismo.

A regañadientes, dejó que Rose se separara de él y comportándose como el mago maduro de veintidós años que era, escondió la cara en el cuello de su novia mientras ésta bufaba en respuesta.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre, Scorpius —dijo Rose acariciando su cabello rubio —No va a ser tan malo.

Esta vez fue Scorpius el que bufó con fuerza. Levantó la cara y la miró incrédulo.

—¿En serio, Rose? Porque la última vez que revise, tú me habías prohibido hablar de cualquier cosa con tu padre —dijo soltándola enojado —y tenía tres vociferadores más esperando en mi ventana. Se ha enterado hace una semana, Rose. Una semana.

—No te prohibí hablar…

—No hablar de mi padre porque no lo soporta, no hablar de su trabajo, no hablar de Hogwarts porque fui a Slytherin, pese a que fui el tercero mejor de la generación, no hablar…

—No es porque hayas estado en Slytherin, lo sabes. Y…

—Ni siquiera puedo hablar de Quidditch porque su estúpido equipo quedó eliminado del mundial —terminó diciendo entre incrédulo y enojado.

—Nunca dije que no podías hablar de todas esas cosas. —Respondió ella poniendo las manos en su cintura y mirándolo ceñuda.

—No, sólo lo sugeriste. Gran diferencia —dijo sarcástico.

—Es porque te conozco y si no te lo hubiera pedido, lo habrías hecho de todos modos solo para molestarlo, Scorpius. Incluso pensabas traer puesta la camiseta de Krum, por el amor de Merlín.

Él lanzó una sonora carcajada, a lo que Rose lo miró molesta.

—Tu padre está como una cabra, cariño. Lo único que tengo que hacer es mirarlo y sé que saltara sobre mi cuello apenas tenga la oportunidad. Ni siquiera puedo decirle que ya llevamos dos años saliendo y no dos mes, como él piensa. Quizás debería decirlo para ver cómo reacciona —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

—¡Bien! —Contestó enojada, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa, pisando tan fuerte como si quisiera matar a los gnomos inexistentes del jardín.

Scorpius vio como Rose se alejaba cada vez más y cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a volver y que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, corrió detrás de ella lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando la alcanzó, la tomó de un brazo y la giró.

—Está bien, lo siento —dijo alzando las manos en forma de disculpa —me comportaré.

La cara de no rompo ni un plato no la convenció en nada, pero supuso que era normal que estuviera un poco nervioso, después de todo su padre era un poco "especial". Tocaron la puerta y esperaron.

—¡Rose! — Exclamó su madre abrazándola, la soltó y se giró — Tú debes ser Scorpius.

Y así empezó la peor cena de la historia mágica.

* * *

><p>—¿Tienes más hermanos, Scorpius? —preguntó amablemente Hermione, la madre de Rose.<p>

A Scorpius le agradaba Hermione. Había tratado de mantener la conversación amena desde que llegaron a su casa, lo cual no era fácil ya que regañaba a su marido cada cinco minutos por algún comentario mal intencionado.

—No, soy hijo único, señora Weasley —contestó respetuosamente mientras acercaba el vaso de agua una vez más.

—¡Gracia a Merlín! Cualquiera pensaría que los hurones nacían en camadas—exclamo Ron Weasley sin un atisbo de sonrisa.

—¡Ron!

—¡Papá!

Y así habían sido los treinta minutos que llevaban cenando. Sí, la cena más larga de la historia si le preguntabas a Scorpius.

Bebió agua para salvarse de contestar, dejó el vaso en la mesa y siguió comiendo, ignorando el comentario. Tal y como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Levantó la vista y observo la mirada que Hermione le estaba dando a su marido, la misma mirada que le dio su madre a su padre cuando éste había descrito a Ron Weasley como _un orangután pelirrojo, cuyo único talento es no terminar con el palo de escoba metido en el culo en cada partido de Quidditch. _

Scorpius sonrió ante ese recuerdo y tomó otro bocado de pollo. Gracias a Merlín Rose había salido a su madre.

—¿Y ahora de que te ríes, Malfoy? —escupió el pelirrojo enojado.

—¡Ron! —dijo Hermione parándose —A la cocina, ahora.

Ante su asombro, el padre de Rose se levantó y camino a la cocina tal como lo haría un niño de once años antes de ser regañado por su madre.

—Lo siento tanto, Scorpius —dijo Rose acariciando su brazo —Pensé que estaría más accesible si le avisaba unos días antes. No sé cómo ha podido decir todas esas cosas.

—La verdad es que no me afectan en lo más mínimo —la tranquilizó —si supieras lo que mi padre dijo del tuyo no te sentirías culpable.

—Se lo tiene más que merecido —Dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Ambos pensaban que si no escuchaba nada de la cocina era gracias a la influencia de Hermione y no de Ron, es por eso que se sorprendieron y se separaron rápidamente cuando escucharon un carraspeo desde la puerta. Ambos padres estaban parados, mirándolos. Hermione un poco incomoda y Ron más rojo que su cabello, orejas incluidas.

—¡Quita las manos de mi hija!

—¡No! —Dijo Hermione, lo que confundió a todos —Vas a dejar de gritar en este instante Ronald y vas a hablar con Scorpius, tal y como lo conversamos.

—No tengo nada que conversar con él —dijo sacando la varita —No puedes ver más a mi hija, fuera de mi casa.

Scorpius se había comportado de forma impecable frente a todos los comentarios y miradas asesinas de Ron. Es por eso que los sorprendió a todos cuando también sacó su varita. Una cosa era que se burlara de él, de su padre y de sus gustos. Algo muy distinto es que quisiera meter las narices más allá de lo que le correspondía en su relación. Nadie se metía entre él y Rose.

—No vine aquí a pedirle permiso para estar con su hija —dijo pronunciando las palabras lentamente — Vine porque la quiero y era mi deber hacérselo saber a usted, ahora que lo sabe me voy.

Tomó la mano de Rose y se encamino hacia la puerta sin vacilaciones.

—Y por cierto, nos casamos el próximo mes —dijo al atravesar el dintel de la puerta.

Después de todo, Rose nunca le prohibió hablar del matrimonio.

Lo último que escucharon antes de desaparecer fue un grito iracundo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren pueden pasarse por el foro para ver las votaciones o participar en los juegos y retos<p>

Saludos

Irish light


End file.
